Learning about your past, living your future
by Livin for your face
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS. After the war is over, new families begin, but old ones catch up on you. See what happens when Harry's true family finds him in the worst time. GWHP. HGRW. OCOC
1. Rest of your life

Okay. This has some really bad Deathly Hallows spoilers. I am forgetting the epilogue, not to ruin the book, and I am making my own ending. This is how It would go.

Ginny woke up, her head pounding. All of what had happened in the past now hit her. She knew she would have to go down stairs some day, but today she didn't feel like she wanted to. She knew she would have to face Harry, and she was so afraid that if she did, she was going to cry in front of him. She heard the door open, and she tried to hide herself, just in case it was Harry. But it was Hermione. She sighed in relief.

"Ginny. You have to come down some day soon. Come on. Breakfast is ready."

Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione, I don't feel like it. Just tell my mum that I can't."

Hermione looked at her, and she knew that she could see the real reason written all over her face. Ginny tried to hide deeper under the covers. Hermione wasn't going to have any of it.

"Ginny. Listen closely. He loves you with all his heart. He doesn't know it, but I caught him looking at this map of his that his dad had that shows him all of Hogwarts, including the people in it. And he was always looking at you. He loves you. Why don't you go down into the orchard and see him. He seems depressed."

Hermione got up; she seemed to know she had done her work. And she had.

Ginny made her way down the stairs, her hair flowing behind her gently. Walking past the kitchen in a hurry, mumbling to her mum that she didn't want any breakfast, she walked out into the orchard. She looked to her right, only to see the front yard. She looked to her left, and saw Harry. His back was to her, and he seemed to be watching the sun rise. She walked over to him slowly. Her hair blew in the nice summer breeze. As she came to the wall where he was standing, her heart seemed to leap, as though it was trying to get out of her chest.

They stood there in silence till Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"It's a really nice view, especially in the morning."

Harry didn't seem to notice the tremble in her voice. He turned to look at her, his eyes soft as they looked over her body. He seemed to be looking for the right words to say.

"Ginny. We need to talk about some stuff."

Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I don't know what it is about you, or maybe I do. But I couldn't stop thinking about you after last year when we were a couple, and then when you kissed me on my birthday. I just……"

He stopped mid sentence. The words didn't come to him like usual. Ginny looked up, trying to regain her voice, but it didn't come. So instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. He placed on of his hands on her back, and ran his fingers of his other hand through her beautiful hair. He only hoped this moment wouldn't be interrupted. As though Ginny had read his thoughts, she cast a spell over near the door of the house. She looked up at Harry's smiling face. He now had the words to tell her what he had to tell her.

"I can't say this any other way but I love you. I have since……well since I have. It's as simple as that. All these years I have thought of you as my own little sister. And then in my sixth year I started to feel……well feelings for you. I thought I was going insane. I didn't know what I was doing, or what was happening. All I knew is that _somewhere_ under all of my other feelings, another one was rising. I didn't want to believe it. Then I realized that I was falling for my best mates little, amazing, and beautiful younger sister. And then I knew I wasn't insane. I was in love with the only girl I ever would love. You."

Ginny had never heard someone say that to her. She had never felt this feeling about anyone, but now she knew that Harry felt this way about her, she knew that she was going to cry. She looked into the wind, hoping it would hide her tears, but it didn't. They came, and for the first time in the longest time, her eyes had water coming out of them. Harry touched her cheeks, wiping away the little droplets of water. He had never in his life seen her cry, and never expected her to cry because he had told her she meant the world to him. He held her briefly.

"Wait here; just wait for one second please?"

Ginny nodded, her voice seemed to be lost. Harry disapparted, coming up in the Burrows kitchen, where everyone was busy with breakfast. Mr. Weasly was sitting at the far end from Harry, and it only took Harry 3 quick steps to get to him.

"Mr. Weasly? Could I have a quick word with you?"

He nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he got up. Walking into the small living room, Harry tried to get up the confidence to ask him probably the most important question of his life.

"Um……I……."

He stalled. This was hard. Mr. Weasly looked at his face, and he could see he was struggling with the words.

"Mr. Weasly, I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Harry said in a low voice. Mr. Weasly's eyes grew in size, and then saw him smile.

"Well. This is a surprise. I…..I am astounded. I d-didn't realize you and her……I mean I-I knew you two were going out, but th-this is unexpected. Are you sure?"

Harry had never been sure about anything else in his life. He nodded, knowing this is what he wanted, more than anything in the world. Mr. Weasly looked hesitant.

"Mr. Weasly, sir, I have saved your daughters life, and been a brotherly figure to her for years. I would never do anything to hurt her in any way. I would never even think of it."

Mr. Weasly smiled.

"I would never trust her to spend the rest of her life with than you Harry. Where is Ginny?"

Harry jerked his head towards the orchard, and Mr. Weasly raised an eyebrow.

"The orchard. Nice place to ask, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. He quickly disapparted outside, right back next to Ginny. She had stopped crying, but he really couldn't tell. Her hair was being blown into her face by the wind. Harry grabbed her hands as she got up. Standing there in front of her, her beautiful hair blowing all over the place, Harry felt as happy as ever. Looking into her eyes, he spoke softly.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything in this world. I have loved you for a long time. And I just want to ask you one question."

Ginny didn't say anything. She seemed to be waiting.

"What are you doing for the rest of you life?"

Ginny just stared. Her faced showed not emotion, but then it did a little. She gave him a funny look.

"Well, as a matter of fact. I was hoping to spend it with the person I love."

"And who would that be?"

Even though he knew the answer, Harry had to ask.

"You silly."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck, and Harry drew her close. They stood there for only a second, and then Harry kissed her. Something about her being so close made him feel whole. As he pulled back, he smiled. Harry turned on the spot, apparating right back into the burrows kitchen with Ginny by his side. Everyone looked up at the giggling couple. Mr. Weasly smiled; he was probably the only person who did.

"Everyone. Me and Harry have some news for you."

Everyone looked up, seeing as though this was the Weasly home, and this news included Ginny. All of her brothers had a sullen look on his face.

"Me and Harry are getting married."

All of the sullen looks turned to looks of joy. Mrs. Weasly ran over to the engaged couple and hugged them both. Ginny smiled as Charlie came over to her and gave her a big hug. She was so small compared to him; it was funny when he picked her up to hug her better. Ron came over and shook Harry's hand.

"Welcome to the family, I guess."

Harry gave him a hug, and then looked at Hermione. Her face was blank. But then she hugged him. He hugged her close, and could tell she was starting to cry. Harry kissed the top of her head. She was very emotional these days. Harry let Ron take over as Harry let Ginny move back into his arms. She had hugged George, and then hugged him again. Harry thought it was so that she was getting Fred too. Harry looked down at her, her eyes lined with tears. Holding her tight, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Mr. Weasly was hugging his wife, who was crying. He knew why too. All of her kids were leaving, and today seemed to be the day.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione answered it. She screamed when she saw her parents. She gave them both a hug. Her mom stroked her hair, and her dad looked around the room. Everyone was very surprised. Mrs. Weasly walked over to them to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Molly Weasly. Over there is my husband Arthur Weasly, and al those kids with the orange hair, those are my children. Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny."

Mrs. Granger held out her hand to Mrs. Weasly.

"Very nice to meet you. You house is simply lovely. I love how secluded it is."

Mrs. Weasly nodded.

"Mum, Dad. I want you to meet my two best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly."

Harry let go of Ginny for a minute to shake hands with the Grangers. Ron did as well, but he was much stiffer.

"Nice to meet you both. I have heard much about you."

Ron was quiet; his mouth seemed to be glued shut. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Y-yes. N-nice t-t meet y-you."

Mrs. Granger seemed to not take a liking to him.

"Mum, Dad. This is my boyfriend."

Mr. Granger fidget in his shoes, and Harry knew this wasn't gonna go well. Hermione was practically white as a sheet.

"Oh honey. I am so happy for you Hermione."

Mrs. Granger took her in a hug, and Ron fell into the chair right behind him. Harry laughed, Ginny laughing along with him. Harry stroked her hair, making sure it was perfect. Ginny closed her eyes, and let everything around her just melt away. Right here with Harry she felt so protected, so loved. It felt like the greatest day of her life.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something."

Ginny opened up her eyes and looked at Ron. He was standing in front of Hermione, his hands quivering. Hermione was standing in front of him, her eyes going over every part of his body.

"W-wi-ll y-you m-m-m-marry m-me?"

Hermione looked kind of confused.

"W-what did you s-say?"

She was just as scared as Ron.

"Will……you…..marry…..me?

" Hermione looked quite stunned.

"Wha……"

But she didn't finish. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him. Ron held on to her back as she held him. When the broke apart, they gazed into each others eyes. Hermione was nearly crying, as Ron rubbed her back. He looked back down into her eyes, and they seemed to be saying stuff back and forth quietly. Then Hermione looked at her parents, then at everybody else.

"Mum, haven't you always told me you wanted wonderful grandchild?"

Mrs. Granger nodded slowly.

"Well mum. Surprise!"

Mrs. Granger nearly fainted. Mr. Granger, on the other hand, had a hard look on his face. Harry had nearly fallen over if it wasn't for Ginny falling deeper into his arms. Mrs. Weasly gasped, along with Mr. Weasly, George, and Charlie.

Harry only wished he could feel the pride of being able to call himself a father. He only wished. As he looked down at Ginny, he could tell she was feeling the same way. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his room. He pulled her down on the bed, kissing her as he did. She ran her hands over his arms, feeling all of his muscles. Something about how much bigger he was than her made her feel very small. His hands were traveling down her sides, going under her shirt. Her stomach twitched under his gentle touch. Harry looked right into her eyes, making her heart flip. The feeling of his hands going over her _bare_ skin made her feel really weird. But as he pulled off her shirt, she didn't care how it felt.

Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly were talking in the living room as Ron, Hermione, and the Grangers talked in the kitchen.

"Arthur, all my kids are leaving me. I don't want them all to go."

Arthur kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Molly, we all knew the day would come where Ron gets Hermione pregnant. And I can't be happier. They look so happy and radiant."

They both looked over at the smiling couple, Ron's hands rubbing over Hermione stomach.

"Arthur, Ginny is getting married to Harry, Ron and Hermione are most likely going to move, with Harry and Ginny. I don't want all my children going away that fast."

She sobbed into her husbands shoulder. Mr. Weasly looked at his wife.

"Molly, this is the greatest part of being a parent. Knowing that one day, all of your work is going to be done, and they will take your wisdom and your knowledge and go out into the world to make something of themselves. I am quite sure Ginny and Harry will not have to try that hard to though. Every girl in the country it drooling over his picture."

This made his sobbing wife laugh, even through her tears.


	2. What now stupid?

This was fun to write. I have no clue how the time difference is from the Pacific Coast of Amercia to London. So if anyone knows, please tell me.

**Chapter Two.**

**What now Stupid?**

* * *

Ginny laid her head down on Harry's chest, panting. It was a hot summer day, but right now, lying on top of Harry, it seemed even hotter. Harry flipped her over, kissing her neck and going down to her shoulder. She moaned as his hands worked their way through her hair. The feelings she had hidden from him, the feeling she had had for so long, right now it all seemed to be pushing her on.

"Harry."

Ginny managed to pant out. He looked down at her, his eyes softer than ever. She smiled up at him, running her hand down his arm.

"I love you Harry James Potter."

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you more Ginevra Molly Weasly."

She laughed. Reaching up she pulled his down so his head was laying on her chest. She moaned as her started to move in and out of her again. She ran her hands trough his much messed up hair. His hands were still in her hair, but they moved to her hips. He was holding her down, but she still had control over him.

* * *

Thousand of miles away, a girl with short brown hair and bluish-green eyes turned over in her bed, looking at the boy next to her. She smiled sweetly as his eyes opened. Snuggling closer to him, she kissed his cheek.

"Morning handsome. How was your night?"

The boy lying next to her sighed.

"It was wonderful, because I was next to you Lily. How much better could my night get?"

Lily smiled, her arms going around his neck.

"Well, Jason. I could say different. You mumble in your sleep. But it is usually about me so I am fine."

Jason laughed harder.

"You should talk. You are always thrashing. Do you always have bad dreams?"

Lily's stomach dropped.

"I-I do?"

Jason nodded.

"Yes you do."

Lily had hoped no one would ever know this.

"Well, I always have some very weird nightmares where I hear someone scream a name and then a flash of light. And the light is always green. It is really strange."

Jason had a look on his face, and Lily couldn't tell what kind of look it was. Lily leaned in to kiss Jason, and neither of them heard a tiny _pop_ in Lily's room. Lily and Jason stayed in their lip lock, until a small "Hem-Hem" came from near the door. Lily jumped up, her hair flying up with her. She looked over to see a lady in a type of cape thingy. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hello Lily. I am Minerva McGonagall."

Lily looked at the lady, whose name she now knew. She was too surprised to talk, and as if he had read her mind, Jason talked for her.

"What….who...umm….."

He even didn't know what to say. The lady looked at them, her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Lily, dear, you may not know this, but those dreams you keep having, you are having them for a reason."

Lily looked into Jason's chocolate eyes. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oookkkaayyy."

* * *

Lily sat next to Jason on her bed. Ms. McGonagall was sitting at Lily's desk across the room.

"So you mean to tell me, that I have a twin? And that he lives over in like London?"

Ms. McGonagall nodded.

"And you are needed to help cure the past. We need you to come with us to London.."

Lily cut her off.

"We? There are more of you people here?"

Ms. McGonagall seemed to kick herself.

"Yes. But we have to leave. In about 5 minutes. All of you stuff was packed in the night. You need to come with us. And don't worry. You foster parents won't miss you, or I other words, they won't remember that you were here."

Lily smiled, then looked at Jason.

"Can Jason come?"

Ms. McGonagall smiled.

"You both have experienced moments when you have done something you can't explain?"

They both nodded.

"Then I guess he has to."

Lily laughed and threw her arms around Jason. Jason breathed deeply, hugging her back. Inside his head he thought _"What now stupid? What kind of trouble are you going to get into with Lily this time?"_

* * *

Mrs. Weasly looked at the fire place that had just come to life with yellow flames. She looked closer, and to her surprise she saw Professor McGonagall's face.

"Molly, I wish to speak to Mr. Potter. Can you get him?"

Mrs. Weasly nodded, but Harry was there before she could open her mouth.

"Yes Professor?"

Harry was surprised to see her.

"Harry, you must come to Hogwarts immediately. There is something we must discuss. You may bring Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger and Miss Weasly if you wish. Just get here by tomorrow."

Then she left. Harry sat down, and Ron looked at him funny.

"Mate, what did you do?"

Hermione laughed, holding her stomach.

"Hermione dear, what is going on? What just happened in the fire?", Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione got up to explain some stuff to her parents, while Ron and Harry talked about what had just happened.

"This is really strange. Maybe Dumbledore forgot to tell you something."

Harry shook his head. He had a very strong feeling it had to do with his vivid dreams lately. He had had a vision of his mum, but then it had gotten younger, and then he would see her running away from someone who he didn't know. But it didn't look like his father. It was strange.

"Harry? Are you okay? You just zoned out."

Harry nodded. He had a feeling that it was going to be a very interesting visit. He just knew it. He turned his head when he heard someone coming down the stairs, and saw Ginny coming around the corner. She smiled at him when she saw him looking at her. She looked beautiful, Harry's black shirt on her torso. Her capri jeans made her legs look longer, and her hair was back in a pony tail. Ron did a double take, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, why is she wearing your shirt?"

Harry had told Ginny that he would ask.

"Uhhhhh…….."

Luckily Hermione came to his rescue.

"Ron, don't ask stupid questions. You have to get over the fact that your sister is marring your best mate. Aren't you happy that it isn't like Dean or Michael?"

Ron nodded, but still had a look of suspicion. Ginny sat down next to Harry, her ponytail hitting Ron in the face.

"What did I miss?"

Harry smiled. Ginny looked so sweet in his shirt, he actually hoped Ron was suspicious. As he told Ginny what they were going to have to do, Ron and Hermione moved into the kitchen. Ron was getting himself something to eat, and Hermione was nagging him again on how much he ate. Suddenly there was a big bang and a puff of smoke engulfed Ron. George looked around the corner just in time to see his little brother holding one of his new inventions. Ron's face was covered in little blue dots, and he was holding a apple in his hand. George was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What now stupid?"

* * *

So if you kind of haven't figured it out, the girl named Lily and the boy named Jason are going to be playing a huge part in this story. A 

Oh and the apple thingy. That is my own little laugh. I thought about how much Ron always is eating, so I made it a joke that he was about to eat something and it turned out to make his sick. Just to show him that he should watch out for what he eats.

Thank you for the reviews, and thanks for everyones views.

-Izi-


	3. No way My sister, My brother

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, which now belonged to Professor McGonagall's. Ginny was sitting next to him, Ron and Hermione sitting across from them. Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet, but a note on her desk had said to wait while she got something. Harry heard the stairs move and turned to look. He saw professor McGonagall coming up the stairs. She looked around, and smiled when she saw the lovely couples. Sitting down at the desk, she looked at them.

"I don't exactly know how to say this, but it needs to be addressed. Dumbledore told me from his portrait exactly what I needed to know. And I think it is time that you all knew some of the past."

Harry looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. She continued slowly, her eyes staying on her desk.

"I should not be surprised at what has happened. Something about just one Potter child didn't seem right."

Now Harry was really confused. What was she talking about? Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing, but Ginny being Ginny, she asked the question.

"Professor, what are you talking about?"

McGonagall looked at her, her eyes not showing anything.

"Lily, honey. Would you come here please?"

Harry looked at the stairs and saw a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes looked like sea foam, and she was wearing a black tank-top and dark blue jeans. When she got to the top of the stair way, she stopped when she saw everybody. Her eyes went over Ron and Hermione, and then they looked at Ginny. But when she looked at Harry, she stopped. Harry looked right into her eyes, and he knew from that second that there was something going on. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, but he didn't. The only Lily he knew of was his mother. But for some reason, this Lily looked almost exactly like his mother had. Except for her eyes; they were not as green. Harry looked behind her, and saw a boy. He looked the same age as the Lily in the room, and he was holding her hand. Harry looked back at McGonagall, and saw that she was teary. "Harry, Lily; I think it is about time that you both knew something that no one knew until recently. James and Lily Potter took this family secret to that grave with them, and now you all need to hear the truth." Harry looked back at Lily, her eyes wide in shock. She turned to the boy behind her and told him something that they couldn't hear.

"Jason, I presume that you are ready to hear you girlfriends past?"

The boy named Jason nodded; his face white.

"Lily and James had twins. But for some reason, the twins were born with a very rare….I don't want to say disease, it is more of a power. The twins together would be the strongest wizards in the world. So Lily and James had to take one of the twins away from the other. No one knew about this, not even Sirius or Lupin. They sent the girl twin to an orphanage in America. There she was adopted by a family, and has been there ever since."

Harry heard the boy named Jason cough, and Lily stepped on his foot. Harry laughed to himself.

"Naturally, the one twin the stayed here is more powerful in spells than the one that went to America, but the American twin is the more powerful over all." Harry now knew where this was going. He looked at Lily, and she looked back at him. They both knew.

"Harry, Lily."

Both of them looked at McGonagall.

"You are those twins."

Harry heard Ron cough, and felt Ginny's hand grasp his a little bit harder. He looked at her and she eased up.

"Sorry, Professor, but I don't think I heard ya' right."

McGonagall looked at Ron, her eyes glaring.

"Lily Evans Potter and Harry James Potter. You are those twins. Your parents thought that if you grew up together that one of you would eventually die while fighting with the other. But they were wrong. Neither of you would have died; you wouldn't be as powerful until you came of age. Sadly we only knew that these twins existed, but we never knew who they were. If we did, we could of stopped all of this confusion with Voldemort along time ago. Your lives wouldn't be perfect, but you would have had an easier time with your lives."

Harry looked at Lily; she was looking at her hand.

"So let me get this straight."

Now everybody was looking at Lily.

"I have had a family all this time, but my parents sent _me_ away because they thought that if I stayed either I would kill my brother, or he would kill my by accident?"

McGonagall nodded. Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes looking for a reaction. But he didn't react. He spoke instead.

"So, let me understand something. All this time, all this time I spent in agony and despair, I had a twin that if I'd had known I could of killed Voldemort a long time ago?"

McGonagall nodded, her eyes never leaving the paper in front of her. Shakily she picked up the paper, and they all saw it was a photo. She handed it over to Harry, and he immediately felt a warming presence next to him. He looked up to see Lily, her eyes looking right into his eyes. They quickly looked at the photograph, and instantly looked back at each other.

It was black and white, and it was moving. It had two little kids lying in a crib together, both of them laughing. Then little Lily put her hand near Harry's head, and he grabbed it and put it in his mouth. Harry heard Lily laugh, and he laughed with her. It was cute and stupid in a way, but it made them think. Lily held out her hand to Harry.

"I guess I should introduce myself, officially. My name is Lily Ann Evans Potter."

She faltered on the word, probably never had saying that at the end of her name. He shook her hand.

"I guess you already know my name, but I'll say it anyway. I'm Harry James Potter, and I guess you are my twin sister."

Lily nodded, and then she looked at Ginny. Holding out her hand, Ginny shook it gently.

"I'm Ginny Weasly."

She left out that she was Harry's fiancée, but Harry said it for her.

"She is my fiancée."

Lily smiled. Her smiled seemed to glow. Hermione got up, and shook Lily's hand next.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that over there is Ronald Weasly, Ginny's older brother and my fiancé."

Lily smiled and shook Hermione's hand. Ron the shook her hand; he was a whole 2 heads taller than her.

They all turned their heads when the heard a sniffle from the front of the room. Professor McGonagall was crying, tears welling up in her eyes. She was smiling though, her face had mixed feelings. Someone coughed at the stairs; Lily walked over to Jason and pulled his over to the group.

"Everybody, this is my boyfriend and best friend, Jason Smithson."

Harry could see that Jason looked very uncomfortable. Harry shook his hand, and the Ron. Harry felt a sudden sense of protectiveness over Lily, and he didn't understand why he would. He had just met her, but when they had shook hands, something had shoot through him, and he was pretty sure they had connected. Then Lily said what everybody was just dying to say.

"No way."

Everybody laughed.


	4. Goodbye for the weekend

Hey everybody.

I am just letting you guys know that I am working hard on the next chapter, and I have to go to my dads for the weekend, and he don't have internet. I will probably be back and updating on Tuesday, and after that I am gone again to my dads on Wednesday and Thursday. Probably won't be able to update till Sunday.

Thanks to all my reviewers, for reviewing of course. I really appreciate it.

I will let you know one thing about the next chapter though.

Lily and Jason; they have a little bit of a past that Lily shares with Ginny.

Harry and Lily have a one-on-one chat.

Ron and Hermione give Mrs. Weasley a present, not much, but it is just to show out gratitude.

McGonagall tells Harry and Lily some surprising news, and it may change their lives forever.

It will just be a funny chapter.

It will be a long chapter; I hope my fingers are better by then. Almost broke all of them yesterday playing baseball. Damn kids. I will be killing when I get the chance.

Again thank you. I will be back on Monday night, but updating on Tuesday.

-Izi-


	5. Little things, Little Smiles

Hmm. I was gonna update yesterday, but my sister stayed home, and then I had to like make sure I had all of my clothes ready to go to the Goodwill. So then we went shopping for more clothes. Now I only have 4 pairs of pants. Eekk.

Anyway. I love this chapter. Especially when Lily and Harry talk. I loved writing that part. hmm. If the beginging confuses you, I'm sorry. I made it so they are out of McGonagalls office, and now they are goofing off in the Great Hall.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

Little Things, Little Smiles

Lily, Hermione and Ginny sat at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron, Jason and Harry were messing around at the Staff table. Hermione was rolling her eyes at what Harry and Ron were doing, but Ginny and Lily were deep in conversation.

"So, how long have you known Jason? You guys seem pretty close."

"Actually, it has kind of been forever. My "parents" moved into this neighborhood almost 2 weeks after they adopted me. I was only 5 months old when he pushed me into a pool. He was 6 months old, and he thought it was funny to do so. This kid in the neighborhood, he saved me from drowning. He is like my older brother. Really nice guy."

Ginny stared at her face, trying to get what she was saying. She seemed to be hiding something, her eyes looking down at her feet under the table.

"When I was 3, our moms would talk, either at my house or his house. We would always be put in the back yard, and we were expected to become close friends, but instead he would just hit me. My mom never really saw what he did, and I just usually didn't tell her. At the age of like 9 when I was in 4th grade at my muggle school, I had huge bruise marks on my shoulder. The teacher saw one time, and she nearly called Child Protective Services. I told her it was nothing, but then I had to tell the truth to the Principal. When they found out, they nearly killed him. He was taken out of school for almost 4 months, and when he came back, I was scared that he would be angry at me. But instead he came over to me at lunch, and said he was really sorry, and then he asked to see the bruise. When he saw it, he just looked really sad. After that, we started becoming friends. Our teachers would watch him, making sure that there was no violence. After a while, they just stopped caring, because we got really close. After that, we just got closer and closer."

Ginny looked at her, and saw that Lily was in tears. Ginny got up slowly and put her arm around her shoulder. Lily was quivering, her hands shaking as she wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"I dated only 2 other guys. One was a total jerk, and the other was just a plain pervert. Jason told them both off. He punched the one out, and the other I haven't seen in years. I guess I just never saw my real true love was in front of me. Funny how that works isn't it?"

Ginny nodded, looking over at Harry. It was funny how that worked.

Harry and Jason were doubled over with laughter as Ron pretended to be a teacher. Instead he was being a total idiot, and Hermione was hiding behind her hair. Jason hit the floor, his hands on his stomach. Harry held out his hand, helping him up, but instead the both fell down. Harry snuck a glance at Ginny and Lily, and to his utter shock, he saw that Lily was crying, and Ginny was trying to calm her down. Harry nudged Jason in the side, and jerked his head towards the girls, and when Jason saw Lily, he immediately got up and walked over to her. Harry looked at Ron, who was staring at Lily. Ginny came over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"And may I ask, what is so freaking hilarious?"

"What is so freaking hilarious is what Ron is doing. He is Professor Dumbass."

"Well we all knew he was dumb. But an ass? I thought he was more of a….."

Harry cut her off by tickling her sides. She squealed; her eyes shut.

"Ow, Harry stop it. That hurts. Stop it. Stop!!!!!"

Harry didn't feel like stopping, seeing her laughing and squealing was making him feel happy.

Hermione looked out of her hair to see Ginny and Harry, their faces glowing. Ron was no where in sight, and she only wondered if he was in the bathroom. All that laughing should have gotten him. Hermione laughed as she saw McGonagall walk into the Great Hall, her eyes widening.

"Miss Weasly, Mr. Potter!"

Harry and Ginny stopped immediately, their faces trying to hide their laughter.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter. Please come over here."

Lily got up slowly, her hair staying over her face. Harry was over to McGonagall first, and when Lily got there, he took her hand. She smiled at him, her eyes still red. They followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"I would like you two to get to know each other. I have some business to attend to, and will be back in a couple hours. Since both of you haven't known each other for that long, I think you should spend some time just talking one on one. Opps gotta go. Have fun."

And with that she apparated with a tiny _pop_..

Harry looked at Lily. She was staring out the door, and at the wonderful scenery. He led her out the door, and to the great lake. The didn't talk at all, Harry was afraid himself.

"So, Harry. I guess McGonagall wants us to, how did she put it, get to know each other?"

Harry laughed.

"Ya I guess she did."

"So, maybe I will start. Um…..this is tuff. I have never in my life had to tell somebody about myself with out someone else's help. Hmm. Well, people always describe me as a very fun person to be around. They really enjoy my company. I don't like when people are fighting. I….oh my gosh. I don't know how to explain myself. I don't like selfish people. I love music. I love to sing. I am a very good singer. I like to have a fun time. Well, enough about me. What about you? I mean, other than the fact that you are the famous Harry Potter and all."

Harry laughed. She was a very nice person. He had to admit, she had this glow around her, and if you entered it, you were instantly captured by her bubbly personality and calm presence. It was very enjoyable sitting next to her.

"Well. I am obviously a boy."

That made her laugh; her laugh seemed to be contagious, because the next moment, he was laughing to.

"I obviously didn't grow up with a nice family. I grew up with _our_ _nasty_ aunt and her _nasty_ husband. They have a _nasty_ kid, named Dudley. He was horrid.

I learned a lot of stuff growing up with them as _parents_. I learned how to cook very well, which I now use to my advantage. I can speak snake, which scares the hell out of people sometimes and I didn't get this scar on my forehead for nothing."

He paused to look at Lily. She looked extremely scared. He realized that he was focusing on the negative things.

"The Weasley's are like my family. They are some really nice people. Ron and I, we have been friends forever. Hermione came a little later, after Ron. Ginny, well if you really think about it, the first kid Weasley I spoke to was Ginny. I kind of saved her in my 2nd year at Hogwarts. After that I didn't really acknowledge that she was there. Then in my 6th year, I really started to like her. We dated for a little while back then, but after that I didn't want her to get hurt or killed by Voldemort."

He stopped again, but this time, Lily placed her hand on his, and he felt a sense of warmth. She was staring out across the lake, her eyes a little bit hazy.

"Forever I have sat and just thought about what it would be like to have a family that loves me and cares about me. Just a plain family. The first time I actually felt that was when me and Jason became really good friends. He was practically the only person who cared. Well, him and my "big brother" Eric. Eric is this older kid that lives near me and Jason. He has always been like a brother to me. But for some reason, I always felt like a part of me was missing. There was this part of me that felt empty. Even Jason couldn't fill that. Have you ever felt like that?"

Harry thought. Had he? He had felt like his family was missing, he had felt like he was alone. Yes he had felt like a part of his life was missing.

"Yes."

Lily looked at him, her glowing smile making him feel quite happy. He didn't know why, but something about her was strange. Or maybe it was the fact that, you couldn't deny it, they were brother and sister. It was that sudden realization that the person in front of you is you own kin. It might have been strange to believe, but Harry believed it. How could he not?

Slowly and gently, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. Lily lazily laid her head on his chest, her eyes closed. She seemed to be falling asleep. They didn't speak; all the words that had to be spoken already said. Right now, all Harry wanted was to sit next to the lake with his sister. He didn't know how, but he felt connected to her. You couldn't just blow off the people you feel connected to.

Hermione was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room. The whole castle was empty, seeing as though school wasn't in session. Ginny, Ron and Jason were messing around with the fire place. Jason was very interested in everything in the castle. Hermione had had to explain why the Great Hall ceiling was the way it was. He didn't understand at first, but after a while he had understood. They had explained almost everything about Hogwarts that they knew. Ginny was getting to know Jason, and they all seemed to be happy. The portrait hole opened, and in walked Lily and Harry. Harry was behind Lily, helping her in the common room. Jason instantly took Lily in his arms, her smile lighting up. Lily snuck a smile at Harry, her eyes closing as Jason swung her around in a circle. Ginny smiled at him, and he instantly wrapped her in a hug. Ron looked at Hermione, who laughed.

"Maybe we should tell them about our present for Mum?"

Everyone looked at them, curious looks on their faces.

"We got Mrs. Weasley a little present to show out gratitude for all of her love and care for all these years."

Harry laughed. Ginny looked at him funny.

"Isn't seeing up happy a gift enough for her?"

Hermione shot him a look.

"Well ya, but we wanted to all say thank you. So we bought a muggle trophy and had them put on there "best mother, friend and person to all of us". Now we want to all engrave our names in the side of it."

She handed the trophy to Harry, and on it he saw Ron's name and Hermione's name. He laughed when he saw the little + sign between their names. Slowly he engraved his name in it, and then Ginny's. Ginny smiled and put a little + sign between their names. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. Harry turned to look at Lily.

"Maybe we will just stay out of this one."

Ginny smiled.

"Once you get to know her, you will love her."

There was a small _pop_ and everyone turned to see McGonagall. She looked at the couples in the room, her eyes stopping on Lily and Jason. She smiled; her face looked really tired.

"I see you are all back, and you are all comfortable."

Her eyes ventured to Ginny, who was snuggled into Harry's chest.

"Now, the business I had to attend to was at the Ministry. They were delighted that we have located Lily. But now, we must fix the past kids."

Jason coughed, letting go of Lily so he could pat his chest. Ron had a confused look on his face, and Harry looked at though he had just puked.

"What Professor?"

"Well, we know of a way for you and Lily to be able to change the past and make sure Voldemort never killed your parents, and no one ever died in the war."

"Holy crap."

* * *

I love how I ended it. It was hard to figure out how to put that. 

Now click to review.

And thanks to my only faith full reviewer, quelqu'un m'a dit. Thank you for that very good explanition of the time zone differences.

-Izi-


	6. Hey there Delilah

This is so sad.

I don't own any of the charcters, only Lily and Jason. I don't own Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" either. I just love the song.

* * *

The only thing you could hear was the sound of Jason kicking the couch. He turned quickly and walked out the common room door. Lily looked up, her eyes looking hurt.

"A-and i-if I-I do this, w-will I-I have ever m-met J-Jason?

Harry looked at her. She was nearly in tears. McGonagall slowly shook her head.

"I'm not sure. It is a high possibility that you won't."

Lily looked at though she was going to die. As a sob emitted from her mouth, she ran out the portrait hole. When she got out there, she saw Jason standing with his head on the wall. She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, his eyes brimmed with tears. She walked into his arms as she started to cry even harder.

Harry stood there, his mouth wide open. Ginny gently shut it, and he smiled nervously at her. Hermione looked as though she had been cheated. But Harry was feeling really cheated.

"So, let me get things straight. All this time when I was out there trying to kill Voldemort, I could have just gone back in time and fixed this mess?"

McGonagall nodded nervously. Harry was about to kick something, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry, calm down. Please just calm down."

Ginny gently slid her arms around Harry's torso. Harry laid his head on Ginny's. He was very angry. Ginny stroked his back, her hands gracing his neck every so often. He shut his eyes. He wanted to go and make sure Lily was okay. She looked so hurt. But Hermione was already 4 steps ahead of him.

Hermione walked after Lily, hoping that she was okay. She finally found her with Jason. They were standing in a corridor, their bodies closer than ever. She could see that Lily was talking into Jason's ear, and Jason's eyes were shut. From where she stood, they looked perfect. Lily could just snuggle right into Jason's chest, and Jason's strong arms held her body tightly. Hermione almost broke into tears. She silently walked over to them, placing her hand on Lily's shoulder. Jason and Lily looked at her with blood shot eyes.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Lily, can I talk to you? Sorry Jason, but I really need to talk to her."

Jason shook his head.

"It's okay. We were almost done anyway."

Jason leaned down slowly and kissed Lily on her nose. Lily smiled at him and walked away slowly with Hermione, looking back only once.

Hermione and Lily made their way outside. It was getting dark now, but the full moon was shining like the sun. Hermione sat on a bench and beckoned for Lily to sit next to her.

"Well, I didn't really get to get to know you like Ginny or Harry did, and right now I want to give you some moral support. I'm really sorry about what McGonagall said. I know if I was to find out that I had never met Ron, I would be devastated."

"Yeah. I mean, I knew that something wasn't right about this whole situation. I have been doing some weird stuff with my magic for so long, but I never thought I had the ability to go back in time. This is all so hard to grasp."

Hermione laid a hand on her back, rubbing in little circles.

"But you have to understand something. We, as in Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jason and me, are all very confused to, and we have our own feelings about this. I am wondering if something will be different between me and Ron. And I know the things will be different between Ginny and Harry. To all of us, this is just another adventure that we must venture into. It is pretty scary."

Lily held back a laugh. She really wasn't in to mood to talk about what she _had_ to do so everyone could come back, but this was her time to vent. She liked to vent.

"But what if I don't want to do it? I have a happy life as it is with Jason. I don't want to lose him."

"But you would make this world better for all who live in it. You could help everyone who is grieving. You could help Ron and Ginny. They lost a brother. You could help Harry; he lost no just his parents, but his godfather and another mentor to him. He has lost a lot."

"Ya. And If I do this, I am going to lose my best friend. I don't want to do that, don't you think?"

Hermione was speechless. Lily sounded so hurt full, her voice not rising, but still hurt full.

"I have a choice. I can or can not do it. Personally I want to. But my body is telling me to not do it. And I want to go with my body, not my brain."

Now Ginny was sitting on the other side of her, holding her hand.

"I just want to be normal, not having the weight of this world on my shoulders. It feels so bad."

"You know that Harry felt that all the time before the war ended?"

Lily nodded at Ginny.

"Yes. I did know."

They were all quiet for a moment.

"I think we should all help. We could all help you and Harry do this."

Hermione nodded in agreement to what Ginny had said.

"We may not be able to go back with you, but we may as well make sure you guys are okay."

Lily smiled at both of them.

One week later

In the states.

Getting away from the wizard reporters like Rita Skeeter.

It had been a hard week. McGonagall suggested that they get away from the press and Wizarding world and just go on a kind of vacation. Harry was all for it, he wanted to get away badly. Ginny wasn't going to leave Harry's side now, and Hermione and Ron were just happy to go somewhere. Jason and Lily were excited.

After McGonagall's announcement, they had gone back to the Burrow, and there Lily and Jason had met the Weasley family. There they had also gotten to see Baby Teddy Lupin.

_Flashback_

_Lily held onto Harry tightly as he apparated to the Burrow. She was scared to death, and he held her tightly. When the popped up in the Burrows kitchen they could hear a shriek. As Ginny and Jason popped up into view, they heard excited cries of joy. Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged Ginny, then hugged Harry. She looked at Jason and Lily carefully._

"_Mrs. Weasley, this is Lily and Jason. Lily is my twin sister. Crazy right?"_

_Mrs. Weasley just laughed._

"_So you were the important news. You are so beautiful. You look so much like your grandma. And you, Jason. What a strong young man. So handsome."_

_She gave them each a hug, and Harry sent an apologetic look their way. Hermione and Ron popped up next to Harry, and Mrs. Weasley rushed to give them a hug. _

"_Kaaaaaahhhh. A da da."_

_Everyone turned to see little Teddy crawling towards them, his hair changing colors frequently. Lily gasped, her eyes widening. Teddy looked at her and grabbed a chair leg to hoist himself up. Ever so slowly he struggled to walk over to Lily, his big blue eyes staring at her. Lily sat down on the floor on her knees, and held out her arms to him._

"_Come here. That is it. Keep going. You can do it."_

_Teddy fell right into Lily's arms._

"_Mana."_

_Lily looked up at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Weasley gasped._

"_He called you his mama. Oh that is so sweet. He only calls me and Arthur "ga-ga". Oh Harry, he has found a mum. He thinks Lily is him mother."_

_Harry stared at the sight. Lily was glowing even brighter than usual; her face seemed to be a sun. She got up so she was standing straight and kissed Teddy's cheek affectionately. Smiling at the cooing baby in front of her, she turned to Harry._

"_He is adorable. Where are his parents?"_

_No one had the heart to tell her. Harry sat her down at the big table, trying not to meet her eye._

"_Tonks and Remus died in the war."_

_Lily gasped, her hand going to Teddy's head. She stroked the little hair he had, looking at him with loving eyes._

"_Poor little guy. He is never going to know who his parents are."_

_Harry looked at her, and she looked right at him. They were both thinking the same thing. "Now we really have to change the past."_

_Teddy grabbed Lily's fingers and started to suck on them. Lily laughed as the little baby boy giggled and smiled. He was a cute little one. They all were._

_Harry gasped as Lily's hair changed to the color blue. Lily looked at her hair and sighed._

"_Whoops. There I go again. Darn."_

"_Wha---What did you just do?"_

"_I have been able to change my appearance for ever. It is some kind of weird thing I can do. Funny right?"_

"_Nor really."_

_Harry thought. Lily would be the perfect surrogate mother for Teddy._

_End Flashback_

Harry looked over at Ginny. She and Lily were both sitting with Teddy next to them; the little boy seemed to love their attention. The driver that was driving the van they were in seemed to have a funny way of driving. Ron and Jason were talking about sports and food, and Hermione was curled up in a ball, apparently asleep. Harry thought that was a good idea.

"Hey driver? Can you turn up the radio? I like this song."

Harry listened to the song Lily liked, and he instantly like the sound of the guitar.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was looking right at him. The both smiled. Lily was singing along to the song, and her voice was so beautiful. She was better then the guy actually singing the song in Harry's opinion.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Harry looked over at Ron, who was silent. Ron was staring at Hermione. His eyes were full of love and care. Harry smiled. Hermione was the best thing that had ever happened to Ron.

_Hey there Delilah _

_I know times are getting hard _

_But just believe me girl _

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar _

_We'll have it good _

_We'll have the life we knew we would _

_My word is good _

_Hey there Delilah _

_I've got so much left to say _

_If every simple song I wrote to you _

_Would take your breath away _

_I'd write it all _

_Even more in love with me you'd fall _

_We'd have it all _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_A thousand miles seems pretty far _

_But they've got planes and trains and cars _

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way _

_Our friends would all make fun of us _

_and we'll just laugh along because we know _

_That none of them have felt this way _

_Delilah I can promise you _

_That by the time we get through _

_The world will never ever be the same _

_And you're to blame _

_Hey there Delilah _

_You be good and don't you miss me _

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do _

_You'll know it's all because of you _

_We can do whatever we want to _

_Hey there Delilah here's to you _

_This ones for you _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_What you do to me. _

Harry looked over at Lily. Her eyes were shut, her face blank. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Teddy. He was smiling and making noises. She would make a wonderful mother.

When they got to the place where they would be staying, everyone was greatly impressed. The house was like a mansion, and it had a huge gate in front of it. The house was a light blue, and rims a lovely shade of green. Harry sighed. This was going to be a nice vacation.


	7. Perfect way to tell you

This chapter is just a fun little thing I cooked up. I kind of have writers block (cough siblings cough)

enjoy.

* * *

The house was huge. There were about 7 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a huge pantry in the basement. When you walked in the door, the first thing you could see was a huge stair case, and a grand entrance room. Harry set down his bags and looked around. It was magnificent. There were warm colors, and soft lighting. A male maid came over to him.

"Sir, where would you like to sleep, so I know which room to put your stuff in?"

Harry looked over at Ginny, who then looked at Lily.

"Let's go look first."

Ron headed straight for the kitchen with Hermione in tow. The rest of them climbed up the stairs. There was a huge hall way, with 4 doors. Harry went to the last one on the right, and Jason went for the first one on the right. When they opened the doors, each of them laughed. Ginny went over to see what was so funny in Harry's room. Harry had run across the room to the huge bed, and had jumped on it. He was now laying face down with his hands up above his head. Ginny laughed at him. He looked at her and smiled his goofy grin. Ginny walked over to him and sat down next to him. He pulled her down next to him and gave her a kiss.

Lily sat Teddy down on the bed. Jason was sitting in the middle of it, his eyes watching her closely. Teddy crawled over to Jason and grabbed his shoe lace. Jason smiled at the baby and picked him up in his arms. Lily watched him as he gently tickled the baby's side, his eyes full of care. He would make a great father, Lily thought to herself.

They soon found out that they had a house full of maid and house keepers at their service. But they were all muggles. The kept a beanie hat over Teddy's head when everyone was there. None of them dared use magic. By dinner time, Lily was tired from taking care of Teddy. He was constantly doing something. Only an hour after they had got there, Teddy had tried to crawl down the stairs when Lily put him down so she could tie her shoe. She had grabbed him just in time, and laughed at the boy's giggling. They had steak and pasta for dinner, along with freshly baked bread. It was good, but they all agreed it was not as good as Mrs. Weasley's cooking. At about 9 o'clock they all went to bed; all the couples were sharing rooms. Lily and Ginny had found out that there was a bathroom that connected their rooms together. They had laughed when Jason had walked in with Teddy in his arms and nearly fainted before he could go to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was the first asleep. Ron gently carried her up the stairs when every body else was going up. He slowly put her down and kissed her forehead. She had been tired all day, and was sick before dinner. Ron changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped her up in his arms, and rubbing her back slightly he fell asleep.

Harry gave Ginny a piggy back ride to their room, and as soon as she was off his back, he fell to the floor.

"Gin, no offense, but you weigh a lot."

"None taken. It's better to be a little chunky than to skinny."

"Yeah, your right. And I love you that way."

"Harry, how much do you love me?"

Harry looked at his hands, thinking hard. How much did her love her.

"Um. Gee Gin, that is a hard question to answer. I really don't know how to answer it."

Ginny sat down next to him, her brown eyes soft.

"How much do you love me Gin?"

Ginny just smiled.

"You know how much. I have loved you since I was 10."

"But back then you didn't know me. How could you love me then?"

"I just knew. I just knew you were the one for me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I couldn't breathe around you, I would freeze up when you were in the same room; just hearing you speak made me want to hide. I was a nervous wreck. But then smart old Hermione taught me how to control my nerves. And told me that maybe I should meet other people and see if it wasn't just you, but all boys. But sadly it wasn't that way. I would still get this twist in my stomach around you. But when you kissed me after the Quidditch match, my whole body was on fire. None of the guys I have dated could do that to me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Still feel it?"

She nodded. Leaning her chin up, she kissed his neck. Harry felt a chill come over him. He laid her down on the bed, lying right next to her.

"Maybe you should get ready for bed Gin."

Ginny got up and walked over to the drawers. She pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of short shorts. Pulling her shirt over her head, she threw it over near the bathroom door. Harry stared at her, his eyes going over her chest to her stomach. She had the most beautiful creamy skin and the most freckles Harry had ever seen. She pulled his shirt over her head, and her hair came out of its ponytail. She let it stay down. Next she pulled off her jeans to reveal a pair of blue knickers. She stepped into her shorts, and stood up straight. Smiling at Harry, she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. He heard some one yell from inside, and could tell it was Lily. Ginny walked in and Harry saw Teddy on the ground looking straight at her. When she shut the door, Harry walked over to the dresser and grabbed his pajama pants. It was a warm night so he decided not to wear a shirt. Otherwise he would sweat. Yuck.

Lily was standing at the sink, brushing her teeth. Teddy was on the ground, holding one of Lily's bras.

"I don't know where he got that."

Ginny laughed at Teddy and took the bra away.

"He's getting started early huh?"

Lily didn't laugh. Instead she coughed. Ginny screamed. Lily had coughed out blood. Lily couldn't stop coughing, and soon Harry was in the bathroom patting her back. Jason came in and got a glass for some water. When she was done coughing she tried to catch her breath. She drank the water, spitting out some of it when almost coughed again. Teddy was on the ground next to Lily's feet, his face streaked with tears. Harry picked him up as Lily sat down on the floor, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. She was shaking and quivering, tears flowing down her face. Jason held her close to him, whispering soothing words to her. By now, Ron was standing in the door way, asking what was going on.

"Lily had a cough attack. Knocked the wind out of her and she coughed up some blood."

"She didn't have a cough attack. It was a panic attack."

Everyone looked over at Jason, who was still holding Lily.

"She sometimes will get this felling that she is being watched or targeted by some imaginary thing. Her imagination will get the better of her, and she will start to think something is after her. Then she will start to hypervenalate, and cough. Sometimes she will faint, other times she will start to cry. This time she coughed up blood. It happens a lot to her, but most times she can control it."

Harry stared at Lily. Her legs were still shaking, and her face was as white as a sheet.

"But why does she have these?"

"Something in her past. Another story, another time."

Jason picked her up and carried her to their bed. He swung the door shut behind him, and everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Ginny, do you know anything?"

Ginny nervously shook her head. Picking up Teddy, she walked out of the bathroom in a hurry. Harry looked at Ron, who just shrugged. Ron walked back to his room. Harry got up and got the blood out of the sink. He opened the door to Lily's room slightly. Jason was sill holding her, and she looked like she was asleep.

(Lily's p.o.v)

I was still shaking. My hands were uncontroable. They would always shake when I got another panic attack. I could stop myself from having them, but this time, I couldn't. Something was watching me, I felt like it. But nothing ever was. I hated it when Jason was there, because part of this was partially his fault. But I never told him. I didn't have the heart to.

(Normal p.o.v)

Harry lay on his bead. Ginny was in the kitchen getting a drink of water. Harry was thinking about Ginny's question. _"Harry, how much do you love me?" _That question was hard for him to answer. He knew he couldn't stand being away from Ginny, and he knew that she made him happier than anything could. Ginny. Just her name got him happy. He thought about the piece of paper that Lily had dropped at lunch. On it was a simple little thing about stuff girls never notice.

(_flashback)_

_Harry saw a piece of paper drop out of Lily's pocket as she picked up Teddy. He bent down and picked it up. Opening it up, he read what was on it._

I'm sorry  
that I open your car door,  
and pull out your chair like I was raised

I'm sorry  
That I'm not cute enough  
to be "your guy"

I'm sorry  
That I am actually nice;  
not a jerk

I'm sorry  
I don't have a huge bank account  
to buy you expensive things

I'm sorry  
I like to spend quality nights at home  
cuddling with you, instead of at a club

_These little things girls never see. They will never fully understand us, as we will never understand their ways._

_Harry smiled at the last one._

_(End flashback)_

Harry had the perfect way to tell Ginny how much he loved her. He had the perfect way.

_

* * *

_

Can anyone think of the perfect way?????


End file.
